madness_interactivefandomcom-20200214-history
J-Rod
J-Rod is a member of Ace's Gang and a personal friend of Ace. He is a drug dealer and enforcer for the gang and is seemingly one of Ace's right-hand men. J-Rod's appearance consists of a gray t-shirt and a charcoal skully hat. He is around 21-23 years old. Character Story J-Rod is first introduced in panel 58, where he recruits The Protagonist to help him with a drug deal. He hires TP to ensure his own safety and act as muscle while the deal goes down. The actual dealings with the Russians go fine but after the transaction, J-Rod and TP are attacked by hackers. J-Rod and TP manage to kill them and flee the scene. Later, J-Rod hires TP to act as muscle while he assaults a hacker in the street. During this attack, two hackers show up but are stopped by TP. J-Rod thanks TP for helping and they return home. A few days later, The Protagonist decides to check out the abandoned military HQ in Culver's desert outskirts. When he gets there, he is fired upon and calls J-Rod for backup. J-Rod arrives quickly and helps TP escape. Personality J-Rod is a young, naive gang member with little ambition beyond being a street level criminal. He does not seem to be very intelligent, but he is very loyal to his allies and has a deep sense of allegiance to Ace's gang. He is also seen to be very good towards his friends; as he does not hesitate to come to The Protagonist's aid when he is under attack at the abandoned HQ, or when the hacker started firing at him and TP. Relationships Ace J-Rod and Ace seem to be relatively close. Ace refers to him as a friend and he seems to employ him in a sort of advisory role. J-Rod is also very loyal to Ace and seems to have a lot of confidence in his leadership abilities. J-Rod seems to think a lot of Ace, as he helps him without thought and seems to be content with being paid very little or no money for doing so. In one scene, it is also shown that J-Rod allows Ace to use his car. The Protagonist It's shown in the story that J-Rod and The Protagonist have quickly developed a friendship. They get along and seem to work very well together. J-Rod has been shown on several occasions to be highly impressed by The Protagonist's combat abilities, praising him multiple times for being "a bad ass". He seems to have loyalty to TP as well, as he didn't hesitate to come help him when TP was being attacked at the Abandoned HQ. Trivia * J-Rod has been shown in several panels to be holding a bottle of alcohol, suggesting he may have a drinking problem. * His weapon of choice seems to be a Beretta M9. * J-Rod owns a four-door sedan, which he apparently lets Ace use, a rarity in the vehicle-scarce region of Culver. Category:Characters Category:Ace's Gang